


Pining Like a Thing that Pines Frequently and Desperately

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Does this Count as Meta?, F/F, Humor, I Really Hope This Is Flattering Instead of Terrifying, Shipping Fanfic Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creating CrissColfer RPF could be tricky.  Trying to stay on the “It’s so flattering to be exploited in your fan fiction - it’s like the ultimate high five” side of things, and away from the “I don't look at that, because it's terrifying” side wasn’t always easy to do.  How would those writers feel if the tables were turned?  Flattered?  Terrified?  Turned on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining Like a Thing that Pines Frequently and Desperately

The anonymous visitor to _Everybody Loves a Misanthrope_ wondered briefly whether that was true.  Surely not in general.  But in terms of this particular misanthrope on tumblr, it did seem to be quite accurate.  And why _wouldn’t_ everybody love her?  After all, the group of people out there posting CrissColfer fan fiction was fairly small, and the number of truly good authors was even smaller.  

 

Creating CrissColfer RPF could be tricky.  Trying to stay on the _“It’s so flattering to be exploited in your fan fiction - it’s like the ultimate high five”_ side of things, and away from the _“I don't look at that, because it's terrifying”_ side wasn’t always easy to do.  How would those writers feel if the tables were turned?  Flattered?  Terrified?  Turned on?

 

The anonymous visitor had come here with a mission, and it was time to carry it out.  She clicked on the _Ask_ button (undaunted by the fact that it was labeled _anon allowed, but rarely answered publicly_ ) and posed her question: _How would you feel about fan fiction in which I shipped you with miss beizy?_

 

Giggling to herself like a naughty kid who’s just prank called the neighbors, she quickly shut down her computer and went to bed.

 

When she got back online in the morning, she was shocked and delighted to discover that her question had been answered, for all the world to see.  In fact, the-cimmerians seemed to be shouting from the rooftops: _I HAVE SUCH A CRUSH ON HER EEEP SHE IS SUCH A BUNDLE OF HOT_

 

And the gif that accompanied it was better than having a prank call answered by someone whose name actually _was_ Seymour Butts.  There was only one word for it.  _AWESOME_. 

 

Well, now all she needed to do was to make that fanfic happen.  She had half a dozen prompts in her head already.  She started dropping them anonymously in the ask boxes of every writer she admired.

 

_Prompt 1_ \- The-Cimmerians has been suffering from writers block.  She turns to Miss Beizy for inspiration.  Smut ensues.

 

_Prompt 2_ \- Miss Beizy is married.  To a man.  Cimms is ashamed to admit that she had thoughtlessly assumed that this meant that Beizy was straight.  When she reads an interview for Interlude Press in which Beizy identifies herself as pansexual, she starts getting ideas.  As Cimms thinks about all of those polyamory fics Beizy has written, she wonders whether Beizy and her husband are exclusive.  Turns out, they’re not.

 

_Prompt 3_ \- Melissa Graves (known in fandom as missbeizy) is hard at work on the sequel to _Bleeding Heart_.  The folks at Interlude Press have asked her to include some hot lesbian sex scenes.  Not having any first-hand experience to draw from, she turns to the-cimmerians for a tutorial, which quickly becomes more “hands-on” than she’d anticipated.  

 

_Prompt 4_ \- Cimms and Beizy have been in a secret relationship for years.  They’re finally ready to come out to their fans, but before they do so, they’ll have to agree on a ship name.  Missberians?  Cimmseizy?

 

_Prompt 5_ \- Miss Beizy meets and falls in love with a woman named Aristide, who’s nice, sweet, lighthearted, and romantic.  Everything between them is great, except for the sex.  They just don’t seem to have any chemistry.  One night, when Miss Beizy goes to pick Aristide up for dinner, she finds someone else, instead.  Mairead is a horror, and enjoys spreading that around.  They seem destined to clash, but the sparks between them are undeniable.  Two women in one body:  Can Miss Beizy learn to love The Cimmerians in all of her complexity?

 

_Prompt 6_ \- No one writes vampire porn quite like missbeizy.  Why?  The answer should be obvious: she _is_ a vampire.  What will happen when the-cimmerians stumbles upon this closely guarded secret?  

 

As she posted the final prompt, hoping that it would soon be filled, Miss Beizy wondered how long it would take Cimms to realize that _she_ was the anon…

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone out there wants to run with one of those prompts, be my guest. :D  
> This story is based on this tumblr post: http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/97217119030/how-would-you-feel-about-fan-fiction-in-which-i-shipped  
> I’ll leave it up to you to determine the identity of the original anon…


End file.
